My Black Soul, Your White Heart
by Kitsune94
Summary: Haru kisses Yuki but the next day, yuki ends up in hospital. Will Yuki have time to tell haru how he really feels before he dies? Read and find out! Yaoi Shonenai. Haru x Yuki. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Blood on his Books

**A/N Okay this is my first real fan fiction so bare with me pwease????? This is a Fruits Basket fan fic (no, I don't own fruits basket although I wish I did: P). Its yaoi, Yuki x Haru, so if you don't like, don't read! (its very easy huh?) Please R&R and give me tips and ideas. You can send me flames but I just toast marshmallows on them.**

Chapter 1

Blood on his books

"Yuki! Hey, Yuki!", Haru yelled as he ran up the hallway. He only wished that Yuki would listen to him. _But I guess Yuki wouldn't want to talk to me. After all, I'm not sure what he thought about last night…_

…-…-…

_(Flash Back)_

"Haru, you know I like you but only as a friend" Yuki said, slightly irritated. "It's not that I wouldn't date you if I wanted to, it's just that I'm not sure if I am gay or even bi. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad?"

"How could I ever be mad at my one and only love?" Black Haru almost moaned, edging towards Yuki.

_Oh dear. I've turned him Black. I'm in for it now. _Yuki thought. "I better leave Haru. I'm sure Miss Honda has dinner ready now. I'll see you at school tomorrow." As Yuki left, he patted Haru, which sent shivers down his spine.

"Well, you may want to leave, but I want you to stay." Haru grasped Yuki from behind and turned him to face himself. He forced his tongue between Yuki's lips and pushed himself into Yuki. He heard a moan escape Yuki's mouth and smiled.

_Wow. This is a lot nicer than what I thought it would be. _Yuki thought. _I think I could actually get used to this... WAIT!!!! Yuki! You're kissing Haru!_

Yuki shoved Haru back off him. "No….Haru….I…I have to go…" Yuki ran back towards Shigure's through the forest. _Haru…kissed…me… _He thought. _And I….I kind of liked the kiss. Maybe me and Haru should start dating? But no, Yuki! You're not gay! _Yuki was having an argument within his mind. _Are you gay?_

…-…-…

"Yuki, wait, please" Haru yelled, a lot louder this time, so most of the students walking looked at him. "I need to talk to you!" He screamed again, fighting back tears. _I hope I haven't lost Yuki forever!_

"What, Haru? What!?" Yuki turned and yelled. "Why do you need to talk to me, why am I--" Yuki stoped. His eyes shot open and he dropped his books to the floor. He knelt down behind his book and started to cough.

"Yuki are you alright?" Haru asked. _Whats wrong with him?_

Yuki continued to cough until finally viscous blood came spurting from his mouth.

"Yuki! What's happening!?" Haru was immensely worried. Yuki had the occasional cough because of his asthma but he had never coughed up blood!

Yuki kept coughing up his blood, it pouring over his books.

"Teacher, coming through!" Yuki's homeroom teacher ran and knelt beside him. "Hatsuharu Sohma! Stop crying and call an ambulance!" Haru looked reluctant to leave Yuki. "Now, Hatsuharu!"

Haru ran down the hall, his eys bloodshot from crying. He reached an emergency phone and dialled 119. "GET YOU'RE ARSES TO KAIBARA HIGH! MY FRIEND IS COUGHING BLOOD! GET HERE NOW!" Haru screamed, than slammed the phone down. _I hope Yuki is going to be alright…_

"Hatsuharu! Hatsuharu!" Tohru was running down the hall at Haru. "Whats happened to Yuki? I saw him on the ground but the teachers wouldn't let me past. Is he alright?"

"He started coughing blood up so I just called an ambulance. I can't imagine what's wrong." Haru started to choke back tears again. "I hope it isn't because of what I did."

"Why? What did you do, Haru" Momiji asked running up beside Tohru. "Yuki's sick, isn't he?"

"Yeah, Momiji. Yuki was coughing blood." Tohru filled him in. "Would you like to go to the hospital with Yuki, Haru? It would be nice for him to have someone there."

"Yeah, I think I will. Thanks, Tohru." Haru walked off to stand next to the newly erected gurney that was carrying Yuki away. _I love you, Yuki. Please don't die on me._

**A/N Okay, so what did everyone think? I know it was short, but I was short on time. Please R&R. Thanks for your support.**


	2. Sitting by his Bed

**A/N: Okay. I'm back. Time for another chapter! I have decided to dedicate this story to my favourite Yaoi author, Nondeplume1313. This author wrote 2 great FMA yaoi's called "For Him, For Her" and the sequel, "Worlds Collide". Thanks a lot. Here we go!**

Chapter 2

Sitting by his Bed

Haru sat in the pale, mauve armchair next to Yuki's sleeping form. He had been is hospital for three days now and Haru had volunteered to stay by yuki's side in case he transformed. _I can't keep doing this! I haven't eaten since I got here! _Haru thought, _What if I transform instead?_

"Hatsuharu?" Tohru's voice called to him for outside the hospital door. "Hatsuharu?" We've come to bring you some food." Tohru opened the door to see a dirty, unshaven Haru bitting the hardly-there stumps of his nails.

"What? Oh, hi, Tohru." Haur lifted his head from his hands to see the smiling face of Tohru Honda looking down at him. "Hi, Momiji. How is school? Are we missing out on anything to bad?" Haru questioned the small blood headed boy behind Tohru.

"Well, kind of, but our teacher, and Yuki's too, gave me work to give you when Yuki woke up but… I'll keep it till he stirs, 'kay, Haru?" Momiji tried his best to smile and look optimistic but it was hard with the way Haru was at the moment.

"Thanks, Momiji. Tohru, do the docters know whats wrong with Yuki?" Haru asked, a sound of anxiety in his voice.

"They said they would come and talk to us --" Tohru was interrupted buy the door opening and giving way to a tall man in a white coat.

"Hello. My name is Mr. Suzumiya and I am Yuki's Doctor. We have run multiple test and we think we have discovered Yuki's aliment." The doctor shifted the clipboard in his arms to make it more comftorble. "Yuki has a disease called Tuberculosis which is a sever infection in his lungs. We are keeping Yuki sedated to he does not have to endure the pain of the infection." The facial features of the doctor didn't look hopeful.

"Can you cure him, will he be alright?" Haru asked jumping from his seat. Tears streamed down his dirty face.

"I'm very sorry but, no. His asthma makes him sensitive to this and it also makes him worse. I'm afraid the only thing you can do is say goodbye. He only has a few days, with or without sedation." The doctor's face dropped completely and he left the room with a frown on his face.

"Yuki…he's going….to die?" Haru stuttered. Toharu burst into tears and ran outside the hospital room. Momiji ran after her. _No, Yuki! You can't die on me! I won't let you!_

Haru bolted upright and sprinted out of the room. Giving only a moments thought to Yuki. _You'll be alright. I'll save you. I will._

…-…-…

Haru ran out of the hospital doors. _It's raining. _He thought. _I must get to a temple! Any temple! _Haru collected himself, breathed, then started walking briskly east away from the hospital. To the east side of Tokyo was the _nezumi-kami _Shrine.

As haru walked his final hill, he saw the temple. It had two, large stone rat statues standing out front of the temple. Haru gasped as he saw the shrine. He ran inside and stood before the altar.

"Spirts of the rat," He began, "Please help me. My friend that I care for deeply is sick. I need him. I can't live without him." Haru's voice trailed off as he stared to cry.

"Please help him. I beg you." His tear fell from his cheek and landed on the altar. "Please…..Please…please…." Haru droped to his knee's and cried as the muddy puddle at his knees laped around his ankles. "Please…"

_Squeak! _Haru lifted his head and turned. _Squeak! _Sitting in front of him was a small, grey rat. It looked ordinary. _But why isn't it wet…at all? _Haru thought. _Squeak! _The small mouse-like creature started to sprint down the steps and onto the road, heading westward. "To the hospital!" Haru yelled with praise.

Haru ran after the small _nezumi_. _Yuki, I'm coming!_ He thought in his mind. _Everything will be alright!_

**A/N: So what do we think? I have decided that I won't continure till I get 5 more reviews to if you want to know what happens, press the button! THE BUTTON CALLS YOU! cough Sorry. Please review.**


	3. The Warmth of his Skin

**A/N: Well, I see that Mousecat wants me to write more…so….I will! Here we go!**

Chapter 3

The Warmth of his Skin

"Slow down!" Haru yelled after the rat as it raced down the hospital hallway. "I said _slow_ not _faster_!" Haru kept yelling and running. The strange purple cued rat reached Yuki's door and stopped very abruptly. It sat in front of the door, waiting for Haru to open it for him.

"God! You are _so_ fast!" Haru slapped his hands on his knees and caught his breath. After about 10 seconds he stood up and opened the door, too once again see his sleeping love, knocking on death's door.

The rat raced straight into the room and jumped onto Yuki's bed, then his arm, then his chest and finally his head, resting on the grey haired boy's forhead.

"Okay, you're here. Now _please_ fix him." Haru pleaded. Tears, once again falling from his cheeks. _Please. _He thought.

The _nezumi_ lay down on Yuki's forehead but didn't close it's eyes. In fact, it opened them, wider than normal. The eyes on the small creature begin to glow. Firstly dull, but then a brighter, purple light streamed from the rodent's body filling the room with warmth.

Haru shielded his eyes from the intense light, hoping that this would heal, not harm him and his precious friend. For over a minute, the room blazed with the unnatural light until finally, the light subsided. Haru removed his hands from his face to look at Yuki.

There was no rat. No more light. But something had changed. Yuki's face had colour in it. As Haru walked towards the bed, Yuki stirred, groaning. Haru smiled. Haru smiled and cried. _He's back! My own Yuki's is back!_

Suddenly, Yuki's eyes shot open and he bolted upright. "Haru!" Yuki flung around the crying boy's figure, finding that the tears Haru cried were contagious. "I need to tell you! I do love, Haru. I do want to be your boyfriend. I can't believe I turned you down." Yuki's voice trailed off as we pulled away from Haru.

"Yuki, you almost died. I—I thought I might lose you. Please don't leave me ever again." Haru cried once again grasping Yuki's neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Yuki complied with Haru's requesting, giving his all to his younger cousin.

Haru pulled Yuki down into the bed, un-buttoning his trousers. Yuki wasn't really ready for this but he didn't want to lose haru, so he slipped of his hospital gown and boxers too. _I must do this if I want to keep Haru with me._ He thought to himself.

Haru began planting kisses down Yuki's neck, onto his chest. He stopped at each nipple, carress them till Yuki moaned with pleasure. He felt the nipples harden underneath his tounge, so he moved downwards, still peck at Yuki's abdomen as he went.

Yuki was sweeting already… and Haru had barely begun! _How the hell am I going to survive this must lust?! _ Haru slowed his kisses as he reached Yuki's hard (_An large! _Haru thought to himself.) Member. He started by gently licking the edge of his manliness, curling his tongue around it, as to trace the contours of it.

He bit the edge of Yuki's member which made him moan which uptmost pleasure and passion. Haru chuclked under his breath and began to take Yuki into his mouth. _So long I have waited for this…and now it's finally here! _He added to himself.

He grasped Yuki's hard organ and pushed it into his mouth, expertly manuvering his tongue around it as he did. Yuki grunted and moaned from the sensations that were travelling up his body from his groin. "Haru!" He yelled, although he wasn't sure if it made any sense. He could barley breath from all intense pleasure he was in.

Haru once again, forced Yuki down his throat, feeling how warm his member was growing. Haru lifted his head then pushed downward again and again until he found a hard rhythm for himself and Yuki. Yuki moaned again an again, every time Haru took him into his mouth.

Haru kept pushing until he felt a hot hot substance ozzing down his throat and out of his mouth. He had done t. He had felt Yuki fro the first time. Haru pulled away, whipping Yuki's off his face with a hand towel that was laid next to the bed.

Yuki was sweetly something fierce but he was sweeting because of the emense pleasure he had just felt. _When we get home, I'm going to do the same thing to Haru. _He promised himself.

"So…" Haru said as he lay down next to his lover. "How was it, your first time?" Haru smiled as he asked and pulled Yuki onto his bare, muscular chest.

"Spectacular is the only way I could describe it. Amazing. Wonderful." Yuki muttered as he closed his eyes, thinking only of his boyfriends heartbeat. Haru closed his eyes as well, stroking Yuki's fine, gray hair. How warm Yuki was. He never wanted to leave.

…-…-…

Tohru walked into Yuki's room but what she saw made her smile with joy. There Yuki was, alive and well, laying on Haru's chest, both sleeping snugly. _Good for them_. She thought as she closed the door on the new (and naked) couple.

**A/N: So I added a lemon (what'cha think of it ;)) Please R&RI'll write soon!**


	4. His Gentle Touch

**A/N: Once again, I'm back to write some more! I'm trying to squease this writing session in with home theter shopping with my mum so if might be a little short…I'm not sure yet. Anyways, here we go!**

Chapter 4

His Gentle Touch

"Slow down, I don't want to end up back in hospital!" Yuki yelled at Haru while they were running through the forest, back to Shigure's house. "Please slow down." He pleaded.

"Aww. Come here you!" Haru stopped running, turned and tackled his boyfriend to the ground, smothering his face with kisses. "Are we okay now?" Haru asked with a smile.

"Very much so, thank you." Yuki muttered as he quickly placed a kiss on Haru lips then pushed him off. "Now, how are we going to tell Shigure about you wanting to stay with me?"

"Ha! Forget Shigure. Kyo is going to be hassling us even more!" Haru chuckled. It had been 2 days since Yuki was released from hospital, the doctors bamboozled on how Yuki had supernaturally been treated for tuberculosis. Never the less, Yuki was released but spent little time at home, enjoying every minute with Haru; his only true friend.

"Anyways, let's keep going. I think I can see the house up ahead." Yuki started to walk along the path, realizing that Haru's grey eyes were boring a hole into his back. "Are you checking me out, Haru?" Yuki muttered, a playful tone in his voice.

"What if I am? I'm allowed to do that, right?" Haru had an extremely mischievous look on his face. He started to walk towards Yuki but he had already started to run, leaving his laughter to echo around Haru.

"HAHAHAHA!" Yuki laughed, harder than ever but continued to run back to the house. Haru followed after him, anxious to grasp his lover. Yuki stopped as he saw Tohru walking inside with some groceries.

"Good afternoon, Miss Honda. How was shop--" Yuki stopped as he saw Tohru's foot catch on a root, forcing her to drop her groceries and to be sent plummeting towards a sharp rock laying on the ground.

"TOHRU!" Haru screamed coming out from the forest, watching the scene unfold before his eyes in slow motion. Yuki started moving towards Tohru. As he ran he threw his arms out, as if to catch her but instead, a nearby puddle of water rose from its den, curled underneath the falling girl and froze solid. Tohru Fell onto the smooth ice but no harm had befallen her.

Yuki stood, frozen himself, staring at his hands. _How did I do that?_ He thought. Haru ran to Yuki grasping him in a huge hug. "It'll be alright. You saved Tohru, Yuki. You'll be fine." But even Haru wasn't sure on how convincing his words sounded.

"Yu—Yuki. Tha—thank you. You—You saved me." Tohru muttered, forming words to the best of her ability. She looked at Yuki. Yuki looked at Tohru. And they smiled.

**A/N: Well, another chapter, done and gone. Hope you like. R&R.**


	5. His Loving Smile

**A/N: Okay. Lets write!**

Chapter 5

His loving smile

Yuki was sitting at the _kotatsu _with a bowl of water. He was moving his hand forward and backward over the water, creating ripples in the water's surface. Yuki stopped his movement and sighed. It had been 2 weeks since he had saved Tohru by bending and freezing a puddle of water. _How did I do that? Is it a good thing or a bad thing? Should I learn to master this new ability? _Yuki was at a crossroad. The only thing he was sure of is that his boyfriend was there to support him.

Yuki decided that he should practice a little more, so he placed his hands over the water once again. He raised his hands, the water following. He raised all of the water from the bowl, and then started to move his hands, as if to mould the water that was floating between them. He created a perfect ball. He smiled. _Let's go a little further._

He exhaled then took a deep breath. As he inhaled, the water froze solid, into a perfect ice-ball. He smiled again, and then started to move the frozen sphere around the room. It moved to the TV circling it, then over to the kitchen door where Yuki lost control. The ball started to spin and fly at great speeds across the room. It flew back to the kitchen door and flew straight through _shoji._

"OOWWW!" Kyo screamed from the kitchen. Yuki got up from the floor but Kyo still came smashing through the _shoji_. **(Shigure: "Aww! Haru! They're destroying the house again!" Haru: "Stop crying. I thought you where an adult…") **"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BENDING YOUR STUPID WATER INTO THE KITCHEN?" Kyo screamed. Yuki stood, soaking up the profanities Kyo was yelling at him. "YOU STUPID RAT!"

_I can't put up with this… _Yuki thought. He glanced into the kitchen and saw that the sink was full of water. He grinned. "Kyo, you don't like water, do you?" Yuki waved his hands at the water, it rose and levitated across the room, hovering just above Kyo's head. "You wouldn't dare, Rat-Boy." Kyo said menacingly. An evil smile crossed Yuki's face. The water dropped over Kyo's, drenching him in cold, soapy water.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" He yelled. He was breathing eraticaly, his hands in fists at his sides. He was suddenly extremely hot. He looked down at his shirt and saw that the water that had soaked him was evaporating off him rapidly in the form of steam. Yuki gasped and started to stop away from the steaming boy. "Walking away, huh? Coward!"

Kyo threw a newly opened palm at Yuki, which released a blast of heat, a lot warmer than basic body energy. Yuki was hit straight in the chest with the heat wave and was sent flying through the doors that lead to the courtyard. Yuki looked up and hatred himself for doing so. Kyo was standing over him, a ball of flames in his hand. "You're dead, Rat-Boy."

Just as Kyo raised his hand, as if to throw his new fireball at Yuki, a base ball bat collided with the back of Kyo's head. Haru stood over Yuki, holding the metal bat over his shoulder. He threw that bat behind him and picked up Yuki, holding him tight against his chest, his loving smile glowing over Yuki. "You're safe." He whispered into his ear.


	6. Their New Discovery

**A/N: Okay, I know that all my other chapters have been short but from now on, I'm making them longer. We all happy? ******** Good. Let's Write!**

Chapter 6

Their New Discoveries

Haru was lying on his bed, resting. _Where's Yuki? I haven't seen him all day._ He thought. _Anyway._ He passed the thought away, too tired to go looking for his boyfriend.

"Haru!" Yuki yelled up the stairs. "Lets go for a walk, okay?" Haru groaned but got out of bed, threw a shirt on a walked down stairs. He met the gaze of the purple eyed boy and instantly his body was filled with energy. _I don't need to sleep!_ He thought.

Haru jumped the last two steps and ran towards Yuki. He picked up his lover bridal style and raced out of the house. "Haru!" Yuki yelled. "Put me down! I am quite capable to walk on my own, thank you very much!" Yuki nudged haru in the stomach with his elbow, forcing the younger boy to put him down.

"Oww! That hurt, Yuki!" Haru mumbled under his breath. Yuki instantly bent down on his knees, pulled up his shirt and started to kiss the new bruise that had arisen on Haru's chest. "Better?" Yuki asked.

"Much…" Haru said, a mischievous smile on his face. He tackled Yuki to the ground, forcing them both to fall under the beautiful _sakon no sakura _(Cherry Blossom Tree). Haru pulled Yuki into a passionate kiss, letting his tongue explore the regions of Yuki's mouth. Yuki complied completely, doing the same with Haru.

After quite some time, the kiss came to an end but the two boys did not part; instead, Yuki laid his head on Haru's chest, feeling his heartbeat. Haru smiled as he saw the cherry blossom float on the breeze, filling the air with pink snowflakes. He closed his eyes and thought: _This--This is perfect._

…-…-…

Kyo creped down his ladder, off the roof and decided to take a chance of seeing the gay roommates masking out in the lounge room. He peered into the main room of the house and sighed with relief. _They're no here. _ Kyo walked across the room and slid the doors to the kitchen to reveal Tohru.

_She's so beautiful._ He thought. He walked into the kitchen and stood beside her and smiled. "You want any help?" He asked, gruffly but with compassion. "Yes, thanks, Kyo." Tohru handed him a clump of rice and he started to roll it into a nice _onigiri_ (riceball).

Kyo decided he would take a chance in asking Tohru out on a date. "So, umm, Torhu, would…er… you like to…go to like a…a movie some time?" Kyo stuttered through the question but finished it all the same. Tohru looked up at Kyo to meet his eyes and smiled. "Of course I would! That would be great."

Kyo sighed once again and looked into Tohru's eyes as well, seeing the beauty that she had, both physically and emotionally. Kyo was surprised when a gust of wind filled the room, bringing pleasant aromas. The wind picked up and caused Tohru's hair to blow across her face. Tohru then lost her smile and started to panic, "Kyo, there is no windows or doors open in here so how is there wind in here?"

Kyo realised and looked around the room. Tohru saw a newspaper which could fly away so she reached for it but instead a powerful wind blasted from her hand and sent the news paper into the lounge room. She gasped and ran over to Kyo, wrapping her arms around him.

"Kyo! You're not transforming!" Tohru exclaimed with surprise. The wind suddenly died down considerably, leaving only a gentle breeze to mingle between the two teens. "Kyo…um…I think I…. maybe…controlled that wind." Tohru struggled through the words and even she thought it sounded insane.

"No, its ok. I believe you. I can do things like that too." Kyo stepped away from Tohru and held out his hand. Slowly the air in his hand began to heat up, moving faster. Tohru could see the air in Kyo's hand distorting everything around it. Then, without warning, the air ionized, giving way to a large ball of flame. "See?" He asked.

Tohru's mouth hung open in surprise but closed and walked over to Kyo. She held concentrated on the fireball, then threw her hand out. A powerful blast of air bended around her hand then shot towards the ball, causing it to dissipate across the room.

Kyo and Tohru looked at each other and smiled. After a quick embrace they ran outside together to practise their new abilities, holding each others hands.


	7. Their Evolving Dilema

**A/N: Okay. Once again I'm gunna make this chapter longer but ALSO there will be an important plot twist. Stay Tunned!**

Chapter 7

Their Evolving Dilemma

Haru woke to the sounds of crickets chirping. _Crickets?_ He thought. _Shit! We slept all day!_ Haru looked down to his chest and saw the sleeping gray headed boy. _How lucky am I?_ Haru started to shake Yuki, to wake him up. All he received was a light slap in the face.

Yuki shifted his position on Haru's chest, lying on his stomach instead of the abs. Haru attempted to push himself off the ground when he felt a slight vibration in the earth. He took his hand away but his curiosity forced him to place in back in the dirt. He closed his eyes and foucused on the vibrations

Suddenly, he felt a pull on his mind. He resisted at first but gave in and felt his conscious leave his body. His mind flowed through the earth at high speeds until he found himself looking at Shigure's house. He fell back into the earth to locate the vibrations and rose again behind the house.

What he saw was very unexpected. He saw Kyo and Tohru, playing and laughing. Haru smiled but his smile dropped when he saw Kyo hurl a fiery bolder at Tohru. Haru almost screamed but when he saw Tohru bend an air current around the fireball and flatten it, his worries were at bay. He then watched as Tohru expertly spun on the spot, gathered power, and then released her powerful wind blast at Kyo.

Kyo was sent flying across the backyard and slid along his butt up to a tree. Both of the teens just laughed. Haru giggled and wanted to congratulate the pair but he felt another pull, stronger than the one that brought him back to the house. He pushed himself back into the ground and felt his way back to his body. As he regained consciousness, he saw large purple eyes staring blankly into his. "What just happened, Haru?' Yuki asked.

"Well,…er…um…I kinda….left my body…and…. Travelled in the earth." Haru sounded quite dazed. _Who wouldn't if they had just astral projected over 3 kilometres? _He thought. "I think I have power over the earth. I also saw Tohru and Kyo training. Tohru can air-bend!" Haru jumped to his feet, feeling a lot better.

Yuki got up next to him. "So, if you can earth-bend, show me. Lift that rock over there." Yuki pointed to a boulder lying next to the cherry blossom they had been sleeping under. "Fine then. I will." Haru exclaimed. He breathed out, then in. He looked at the rock, and then lifted his arms. As his arms moved upwards, so did the rock. He smiled to himself, quite impressed.

"That's really strange, that we are getting powers, I mean. Hey! Wanna go have a spar with Kyo and Tohru?" Yuki asked. Haru thought about and agreed with a nod. Haru started to walk but Yuki had other plans. He bended some water from a nearby creek into a disc that lay in front of him. He flicked his wrists and the water froze solid. With much concentration, he stepped onto the floating ice-disc and started to move it towards Haru.

"Haru!" Yuki yelled. "Hop on!" Yuki lowered the disc to Haru as he jumped on. He grasped Yuki from behind and they started to fly through the trees. Haru laughed and yelled the whole way to Shigure's but was disappointed when he realised they were approaching the house.

"Haru!" Yuki yelled, trying his hardest to be heard over the wind running past their ears. "I want you to bend some dirt so we can take them on straight away, okay?" Yuki asked. "Okay!" Haru agreed. He turned away from Yuki and looked at the ground he pretended to punch the ground and, as he did, dirt flew up from his bed. He used his arms to control the dirt.

Just as Yuki and Haru exited the forest on their frozen transport, Haru spilt his levitating dirt into two clouds and threw them at Kyo and Tohru. The dirt hit both of them and forced them back several meters. Yuki and Haru jumped off the disc, Yuki melting the water and bending it between his hands, in a ready stance. Haru slammed his foot into the ground, causing a rock to rise and hover between his hands also.

Kyo stood up and started to throw profanities in the general direction of 'Rat-Boy'. He then heated and ionized the air in his palms into two fireballs. He hurled them at Yuki and Haru but was foiled wen Yuki raised a wall of water, causing the fireballs to evaporate the water, but leaving Yuki and his boyfriend unharmed.

Unbeknownst to them, Tohru had risen form the ground and conjured up a silent air current around the two boys in the middle of her and Kyo. She laughed, Haru turning but he was too late. She pushed her hands forwards causing the pair to be sent hurtling into the side of the house. She smiled at Kyo as they both walked to wards the two boys sprawled across the balcony.

Kyo generated two new fireballs, larger than the previous ones. Tohru was bending the air in her hands into spinning balls of wind as well. Haru acted quickly as the pair threw their attacks at him and Yuki. He jumped off the balcony, causing a shift in the earth. He raised his arms, causing a wall off rock to rise from the ground. The balls of fire and wind hit the rock barrier but left nothing but two burn marks and bit of wind chipping.

Haru smiled to himself, lowered the barrier and kicked to rocks at Kyo and Tohru. Tohru expertly increased the pressure around the incoming projectile and shattered it with a flick of the wrist. Kyo conjured flame around his hand and punched the rock breaking it in half. Haru felt his stomach drop. _I'm in for it._

Suddenly, a jet of water hit Kyo in the chest and sent him flying. Haru turned to see Yuki up and bending, shotting another blast of water at Tohru. While she was in mid-flight across the lawn, he froze the water around her, causing her to drop to the ground like a stone.

Kyo started to rise from the ground but was foiled when Haru kicked the ground, making him fall again. He then spread his fingers and moved them upwards. Soil around Kyo's hands and feet rose and covered them. Haru then closed his hands, causing the dirt to compact into rock, leaving him trapped. Yuki and Haru gave each other a hug, pleasing with their work. They had a quick kiss then went to free their friends, chatting about how cool these powers were.

…-…-…

The dark headed man grinned as he walked back into the forest, examining the video he had just recorded. "How could they bend the elements? Anyway, I'm sure the papers would LOVE to see this" He chuckled evilly. Looking back through the tree's to the joyous teens, he whispered to himself: "Enjoy it kids, for its not to last." He walked into the shadows once again, leaving no trace he had ever been there.

**A/N: Sinister, huh? Stay tuned and also REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. IMPORTANT AN

A/N: well peeps, I hate this story gah

A/N: well peeps, I hate this story gah! :kills story with wok: so im re-writing! It'll be the same name so watch out now kids!

(Yuki x Haru)

(Kyo x Tohru)

(Shigure x not telling bwahahah!)


End file.
